Backfired
by Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt
Summary: Jason thinks about how his plan to get Nico and Percy together backfired. Implied Percico, with one-sided Jasico. Rated K. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a quick oneshot!**

**Hope you enjoy! Have a great one!**

**Plus, reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings:<br>Percico  
>One-sided Jasico<strong>

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus or any of it's characters._**

* * *

><p>They had won the war. Gaea had been defeated, and everyone was happy.<p>

Well, almost everyone.

Jason Grace sat on the mast of the Argo II. _Hope Nico won't mind me taking his spot._ Jason thought, with only a hint of sarcasm. Usually, Nico di Angelo was sitting up there. Right now, however, Nico was on the deck with his boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Percy and Annabeth had broken up about two weeks before. Jason, being a good friend to Nico, had helped him tell Percy about his true feelings. Unlike what Nico had expected to happen, Percy was ecstatic. Apparently, Percy had been trying to figure out how to tell Nico the same thing.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next.

Now, the Son of Jupiter sat, watching from above as Percy ruffled Nico's dark black hair. He watched as Nico attempted to get away, only to fail, and end up wrapped in Percy's arms. He watched as the couple laughed. He watched as their faces got closer, only inches apart. Their noses touched and-

Jason looked away.

He wasn't sure why, but seeing Nico with Percy made him feel uneasy. His stomach turned. He felt slight rage, and what he assumed was jealousy. When he looked at Nico, he would find himself blushing.

Nico, with his pale complexion and dark, shaggy hair. Nico, who would argue or curse in fluent Italian when he was angry. Nico, the son of Hades, who could raise armies of the dead within a matter of seconds.

Nico di Angelo, who Jason couldn't have.

He looked back at the two on the deck. They were laughing, Nico still wrapped in Percy's arms.

Jason gritted his teeth. Why? Why him? Why did he have to fall in love as soon as he couldn't have the younger boy? It wasn't fair.

_Love is never fair._ Cupid had warned. Jason remembered that day. Cupid had forced Nico to confess that he was gay- and, more importantly, gay for a certain son of Poseidon. Nico began to fear rejection- surely the others would only see that as another reason to hate him. Jason was there, though. Jason was a shoulder to cry on, he was a friend.

He was like an older brother.

When Percy and Annabeth broke up, Jason was nice. He helped Nico get with Percy, and it worked. His plan worked, and now the two were a happy couple, laughing and kissing on the deck of the Argo II.

_This wasn't supposed to happen, _Jason thought unhappily, _I wasn't supposed to fall in love._

As he continued spying on the two below him, he sighed, resting his chin on the heel of his hand. A single thought replayed through his mind, a personal mantra of depression.

_I guess my plan backfired._


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone in the reviews (The first one! Thanks!) mentioned a continuation of this story. I never thought I would continue it. It was meant to be a one-shot, and nothing more. I tried to figure out how I would do it, though. How COULD I make a continuation in order to please this lovely Guest? **

**I'm not sure if this is what you wanted or not, but here goes.**

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

It hurt, not having a shoulder to cry on. But Jason couldn't tell anyone.

Who _could _he tell? Piper? No. she definitely wasn't an option. Jason hadn't actually broken up with her yet. How do you tell your girlfriend that you're gay for someone who's taken?

Leo was...well, _Leo_, so he was out of the question, too.

He couldn't tell Frank. Frank would tell Hazel because, despite his awkward friendliness, he never knew how to handle situations like this. So, he would go to his girlfriend. Despite Hazel actually having a boyfriend, she wouldn't know what to do either. She would tell someone. Ask for advice.

Jason couldn't tell Percy, for obvious reasons.

He definitely couldn't tell Nico.

So he cried alone. He would sit on the mast and sob, where no one could hear him. He sobbed about his feelings that would never be returned. He sobbed about not knowing what to do.

And he would sob about being alone.

Then Nico found him. Nico went to the top of the mast one day because Percy was on a mini-quest. And he saw Jason crying. Nico wasn't good with emotions. He wasn't good with comforting people. So, because Jason was there for him, he did what he figured Jason would do. He sat next to Jason on the mast. He watched the son of Jupiter, who had apparently given up on hiding his saddness, as he continued to sob.

Then he took his hand and shadow-traveled them to Nico's room.

They landed on the bed. Jason was still sobbing. So Nico held Jason in his arms, a comforting hug. He just sat there and hugged him, staying silent, offering no advice. He didn't pry. He never asked why Jason was so unhappy. He was just there, a comforting presence.

But it hurt.

It hurt, being so close to him. Having Nico hug him, usually an affectionate move, was now almost meaningless. All it meant was: _I'm socially awkward, so I don't know what else to do. _It had lost all the affection, all the love. So it hurt, being so close, yet so far to Nico's loving embrace. The loving embrace that seemed to be reserved for Percy and Hazel. But he savoured it anyway. It was the closest Jason would ever get, so he made sure he would remember it.

It happened more then once, though. Because Nico never pried, Jason figured that it was okay to go to Nico when he was breaking down. So Nico comforted him at least once or twice a week. They would sit on Nico's bed. Nico would just hug the son of Jupiter, and Jason would cry into his shoulder until he fell asleep. He would wake up in Nico's bed, wrapped in the blanket the day after. He would lay there, breathing in Nico's scent, until he felt like he could get up.

But it hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! So, the amount of updates that happen tonight depends on the amount of reviews I get! So, review away!**

**-Rebel**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about telling me what's wrong?"<p>

The question, so seemingly innocent, came out of nowhere. Jason's breath hitched in his throat.

No. No, no, no. He would think. Nico can't find out.

Yet, he would find himself nodding anyway.

Nico seemed content with that. Jason didn't tell him what it was, but he thought about it, at least. It was a start.

So Nico would continue to munch on the sandwich Percy wanted him to eat, and Jason would poke at his brownie. He didn't feel like eating much lately.

He figured it was the love sickness.

There wasn't anything he could do. He would continue to cry into Nico's shoulder every other night. He knew that. He knew that was as close as he would ever get to the black haired boy.

"I might be able to help."

Again, the seemingly innocent words left Nico's mouth suddenly. His voice was soft, almost contemplative.

"I don't know what it is, obviously. But I could probably help. Like you helped me. I could...I don't know. I could do more than be a cry pillow."

Jason felt guilty. Did Nico feel used? Jason would have told him. Wanted to tell him. But Nico had Percy. Nico was happy with Percy. Jason didn't want to take away Nico's happiness, something he took so long to get.

So Jason would shake his head.

"Maybe...later." He would say. "Not right now, not today."

His voice would be cracking slightly, and Nico wouldn't want to push it.

He would find himself using Nico as a 'cry pillow' later that night. Just like he would find himself dreaming. Just like he would find himself longing.


	4. Chapter 4

**One reader in particular is very enthusiastic! XD So, here's an update for ya! Also, um, I know this is really short, but it' s'more like a filler, and the next one is really long. We're talking about 1000 words here. So, forgive me!**

* * *

><p>He dreamed of Nico.<p>

He dreamed of Nico being his. He dreamed of the dark brown eyes.  
>He dreamed of the dark, shaggy hair that covered his eyes sometimes. He dreamed of the pale, cool skin. He dreamed of his mouth, that looked so soft. He dreamed of the deep laugh that was so rarely heard.<p>

He dreamed of someone he could never have. And for that reason, the dreams were nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! It's me! I really hope you like this chapter that is, according to the Pages app, 1,284 words long. Thank you everyone for your support, views, favorites, follows, and, most importantly, your reviews! So tune in next time to see what kind of inner turmoil Jason has, please leave a review, and see ya!**

**-Rebel**

* * *

><p>It was New Years.<p>

Everyone was celebrating. Except for Piper and Jason.

Piper had broken her leg. Which, isn't so bad, but it had been on the day of the party. The ambrosia would take too long. She would have to miss the party.

Jason would be alone.

Jason felt too depressed to celebrate. Especially since he realized that Nico would be at the party- along with Percy. He would be forced to see them laugh, and cuddle, and, worse of all...

The New Years kiss.

As tradition has it, you're supposed to kiss your loved one as soon as the clock hits midnight on New Years.

Jason didn't have anyone to kiss.

He was pretty glad he didn't have to kiss Piper. He wasn't glad that she had broken her leg, of course, but every time they did something together, it felt wrong, somehow. When he hugged her, all he could think of was Nico's arms around him. When they kissed, all he could think about was how Nico's lips must feel like.

What did they feel like? What did they taste like?

Jason felt like he would never know.

That isn't fair, he convinced himself, I should know. Even if I can't keep him, I still want to know. Just once.

But, the same problem kept coming up. Nico was with Percy. Nico was happy with Percy.

Jason didn't want to be the one who took away Nico's happiness. The son of Hades had a rough life, and he deserved some good.

But what if I could make Nico even happier?

The thought always flashed through his mind, but he always disregarded it. Of course he can't make Nico any happier. Look at him!

It was around noon, and everyone was at the dining pavilion. Jason sat at the table for Cabin One. Percy, of course, was at table Three. And Nico was at Thirteen.

They were tables away from each other, but Jason could still feel the love emanating off of them.

The love that wasn't for Jason, and never would be.

Nico was actually eating. He had a smile on his face, and he ate his pomegranate happily. Jason almost laughed out loud. That had to be a joke.

Oh, Nico was so clever...

No, Jason! He told himself. Stop it!

Nico's lips were tinged red with pomegranate juice, and he watched as Nico's small, pink tongue darted from his lips to lick it off.

The small action had Jason wondering about how Nico's lips would taste again.

He wanted to know. He wanted to taste, to feel.

How could he pull that off?

The answer was seemingly obvious- he couldn't.

"OMG, CHLOE!" One of the nearby Aphrodite girls squealed. "I'm SO going to ask Nicholas to be my midnight kiss!"

Jason rolled his eyes. The Aphrodite girls were always squealing about-

Wait.

Midnight kiss? Maybe Jason could use that to kiss Nico!

Of course, there was still the problem that went by the name of Seaweed Brain.

In other words, Percy. Nico would want to kiss Percy for sure.

Unless I can get Nico away from Percy.

The thought was insane. Not only did it have a slim chance of working, he didn't want Nico to know Jason liked him.

What could the son of Jupiter do?

He had to somehow not be seen. How could he pull that off?

He glanced over at the Hephaestus table, towards Leo. He was messing with a lightbulb. Leo clapped and it went on. Another clap, and it went off.

Just then, it went on by itself somehow.

The exact moment Jason got an idea.

If the lights are off, he won't be able to see me! Jason thought excitedly. But how am I supposed to make the lights go out?

He glanced over at Leo again. He was animatedly talking about all the uses for his light- despite that it had already been invented.

Jason's eyes went wide. He wasn't normally a criminal, but if stealing was what it would take to kiss Nico, Jason would steal the world.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Jason didn't have to steal the bulb. Leo had seemed him out later and asked if he thought they should use it for the midnight kiss.<p>

"Things happen...in the dark." Leo said, wriggling his eyebrows. Jason blushed, but agreed to the idea.

"Why don't you make them go out five seconds early?" Jason asked, "Five more seconds to get...orientated to the dark."

Leo had only grinned. "Sure, man!" He exclaimed.

Well, that was easier than he thought.

* * *

><p>Now, how to get Nico away from Percy?<p>

Jason could drag Nico away, but that wouldn't work. Jason's identity would be revealed.

That was a no-no.

He considered asking someone to get Nico away for him, but that wouldn't work.

What if Percy was the problem? What if he got rid of Percy, his for a while, and made his move when the lights went out?

It was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>It was 15 minutes until midnight.<p>

The countdown had begun in Jason's head.

He scanned the crowd in the Big House, looking for Nico and Percy.

It didn't take long for JAson to notice Nico. Then again, it never did.

He was standing in the middle of the room next to Percy, laughing.

Jason felt his heart clench. Nico looked so happy- did he really want to take that away?

You aren't taking it away, he reminded himself, you're only...borrowing it.

He looked at his watch.

10 minutes.

Time to start.

"Percy!" He called out, sounding desperate. Percy's head turned towards him. Jason made motions for him to follow. Percy gave Nico an apologetic peck on the cheek before following.

Jason led him outside, nto the porch.

"What's up?" Percy asked.

"The naiads are messing with the younger campers again. We figured you could stop them." Please let this lie work, please let it work, please let-

"Geez, again? Alright, I'll go stop them."

It worked!

"Thanks!" Jason said happily.

"No problem." Percy said. He gave Jason a quick smile before jogging away in the direction of the lake.

Jason glanced at his watch again.

5 minutes.

He quickly went inside, searching for Nico. The son of HAdes had left his previous spot, and was now nowhere tobe seen.

4 minutes.

Jason jogged towards the other side of the room. He needed to find Nico.

3 minutes.

Where was he? Jason glanced around the room quickly. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

2 minutes.

No! Jason thought. I will get this kiss! He glanced around again. Suddenly- there! Nico!

1 minute.

Jason went over to where Nico was, staying a few feet away. He was halfway behind a girl from Hecate cabin and a boy from Apollo.

30 seconds.

Jason waited. He saw the tense look on Nico's face. He looked confused. JAson figured he was wondering where his boyfriend went.

15 seconds.

Jason moved himself a little closer. Oh, gods, He thought, what if I screw up?

5 seconds-

-and the lights went out. Jason quickly moved towards Nico.

4 seconds.

Jason got closer.

3 seconds.

Jason got even closer as people started counting down.

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

Jason suddenly grabbed Nico's face and felt the boy tense up as Jason pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Nico's cool lips against his own. They tasted like pomegranates (Because of his lunch, he wondered, or do they always taste like that?) and Jason relished the kiss. After a second or two, Jason could feel sparks flying- literal sparks.

After 5 seconds, Jason relinquished the younger boy and fled from the building, using the darkness as his disguise.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, guess who isn't dead (Unlike my neighbor.)**

**Yeah. Sorry, but a lot of stuff has been going on. School, my dog died, my neighbor died, and SCHOOL. Really. I'm actually typing this as I babysit my brother and his friend, so I haven't really had too much free time. **

**But I left you guys on a cliffhanger, and I intend to fix that! So, I guess, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>If Jason were honest with himself, it really hadn't been his best plan.<p>

But, as Jason leaned against the inside of his cabin's closed door, his brain wasn't focusing on honesty. It was focusing on The Kiss.

The Kiss was so great, Jason decided, and so important, it deserved to be capitalized. Like a title.

Nico's lips had been cool, but not exactly cold. His lips were soft, and they had tasted like pomegranates. He honestly wasn't sure if it was because of his lunch, or if they always tasted like that.

He figured he would never know. He never would have Nico as his own. He had decided a long time ago that he could live with that. It had always been _As long as Nico is happy, I can handle it, _but now he was questioning it. _What if I can't handle it? _The thought had never crossed his mind before today, and it kind of scared him.

He wanted more.

He wanted _Nico_.

He knew he couldn't have Nico, though. He couldn't make Nico any happier than Percy could. He had worked so hard to get the two together. And now he was just going to take that away from Nico, just for his own, selfish needs?

No. Of course not.

But if he couldn't have more, he may as well re-live the one he was lucky enough to get.

_Jason suddenly grabbed Nico's face and felt the boy tense up as Jason pulled him into a kiss. He could feel Nico's cool lips against his own. They tasted like-_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Jason jumped as someone hesitantly knocked on the door. He carefully eased himself off the floor, pushing against the door for support, and peered through the window.

The son of Hades himself was standing on the porch of Jason's cabin.

"Jason?" He called out, "Are you in there? It's really important. I...please, open the door, I can sense you in there."

Jason was going to pretend he wasn't there, but,  
>1.) Nico said he could 'sense' him in there (He decided not to question it.)<br>2.) The poor boy looked on the verge of tears. He kept looking behind him and wiping his eyes, determined not to let anyone see him cry.

That's when Jason realized- he was the only one Nico really felt comfortable with crying around. Before he had gotten Nico and Percy hooked up, he had been the one comforting Nico. Then Nico had comforted him.

Now Nico needed to be comforted again.

Jason was scared. Did Nico know it was him? Was he going to ask Jason about it?

He glanced at the boy on the porch. He was hugging his elbows, and staring at his feet, save for a few desperate glances at the door. Jason decided that he couldn't leave Nico out there alone. He was his friend. He would have to put his emotions for the younger boy aside, even if it was just for a little while, and help him.

Jason slowly opened the door.

Nico jumped slightly, and stared at him in shock, as if he hadn't expected him to open the door; however, after a few seconds, he stared at his feet again.

"Nico?" Jason asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Nico seemed to lost all ability of speaking as he violently shook his 'no'.

"Whoa, Nico, come on. Calm down." Jason said hurriedly. "Come on, come inside."

Nico shuffled into the cabin, still hugging his elbows and staring at his feet. Jason gently shut the door, locking it for good measure, and ushered Nico to his bed. He pulled the younger boy onto the bed next to him.

"Nico, what happened?" Jason asked. He could at least pretend he hadn't merely kissed the boy an hour ago.

"The midnight kiss..." Nico started, letting his voice trail off.

_Deny it, Grace_. He thought. "Yeah, some naiads were bothering the younger campers." Jason pretended to remember, "So I asked Percy to make them stop. Did he make it back in time for the kiss?"

Nico softly shook his head.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Jason asked.

Nico seemed hesitant to reply. "I...no. That's not it. I just...someone...whenthelightswentoutsomeonekissedmeanditwasn'tPercybutIdon'tknowwhoitwasbutI'mscaredandconfusedandupsetbecauseIthinkIlikedit!"**(Quick translation: "When the lights went out someone kissed me and it wasn't Percy but I don't know who it was but I'm scared and confused and upset because I think I liked it!")**

Nico looked up at Jason, his wide eyes filled with tears.

"Whoa. You...liked it?" Jason asked, his heart skipping a beat.

He liked it!

Jason's victorious mood ended suddenly as Nico broke down in tears.

"Oh...Nico..." Jason said softly. His heart broke as he watched Nico sob. Without really thinking about it, he pulled Nico close, hugging his small frame tightly. "It's fine, Nico. It might have been someone drunk."

Nico gave a small whimper through his sobs.

Jason hated seeing Nico like this. _Did I really cause this? _Maybe he should tell Nico it was him.

As another heart breaking sob cut throughout the air, Jason decided that yes, he had to tell him.

"Look, Nico," Jason started, "I...um..." Jason tried to say it. _I'm the one who kissed you. I've loved you since the war ended, and you got with Percy. I'm so sorry. I get it if you don't want to ever see my face again. _Jason tried to say the words, but they wouldn't come out. Instead, all he managed was:

"I'm sure they'll never bother you again, Nico." Jason said.

"But...how do you know?" Nico asked, his voice muffled by Jason's shirt.

"Nico, look at me." Jason said.

Nico looked up at Jason, peering into his gray eyes.

"I promise, Nico."


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt bad about such a long wait, so here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Jason can vaguely hear Nico's breathing from somewhere behind him. Normally, he can't tell people apart by just their breathing, but Nico is different. <em>

_A familiar voice filled the cavern. Jason wasn't sure when or how they got into the cavern, but the voice stoped him from asking. _

We meet again._The scarily familiar voice says._ I've been waiting for this.

_"Cupid!" Nico shouted, his voice defiant. "What do you want from me this time?"_

_Cupid laughed, apparently amused by Nico's accusation._

Calm down, Son of Hades, _Cupid laughed,_ It's not you I want this time.

_Jason's blood ran cold._

Son of Jupiter, Jason Grace. _Cupid greeted. _Or is it son of Zeus now? Do you even know?

_"What do you want, Cupid?" Jason shouted. "We don't need anything from you. Why randomly show up? And why us again?" _

_Cupid's humorless laugh filled the cavern again. _

Oh, Jason. Nico doesn't need anything- or does he? No, I'm here for you. Last time we met, you hit me. Remember what I said?

_"Even a glancing hit at true love is more than what most demigods manage." Jason muttered. "Or something like that. Why?"_

I asked you something. I asked if you still doubted yourself. _Jason's eyes went wide. _Do you?

_"Jason-what is he talking about?" Nico asked, "Do you...do you not love Piper?"_

_Jason hesitated._

Tell him, young hero. Tell him who you really love.

_"I...I can't!" Jason shouted. "I can't!"_

_"Jason!" Nico exclaimed, "Yes, you can. I...I won't judge. I don't care if it's a boy, or a girl, I don't care which boy or gir it is. Your love life isn't my business. It doesn't affect me!"_

_"No- you don't understand." Jason said. "You _can't _understand." Jason wanted to scream. This can't be happening. It's just like Croatia. But- this time, the roles are reversed. And Jason's crush is right behind him._

More depends on this than a mere staff, Jason. _Cupid said. _Admit it- face your fears. If you don't, you'll lose the one you cherish the most.

_"Jason!" Nico called again. "Just admit it! I know it's hard, but you have to! What if he kills Piper?"_

_Jason gritted his teeth. "He won't." He said angrily. "He won't kill anyone."_

Always trying to be the hero, _Cupid mocked, _See where it gets you!

_Jason spun to look at Nico. Just as he turned, he watched as a blood red arrow sailed through the air before peircing Nico's heart. Nico stumbled, and surprisingly, instead of grabbing at the arrow, he grabbed his head. His eyes were shut tightly._

_"NICO!" Jason shouted desparetly. Nico's eyes suddenly snapped open._

_"Jason..." Nico said softly, "You...I didn't know...all this time..." Nico gave Jason an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."_

_Then Nico collapsed._

_"NICO!" Jason shouted again. Brought out of his stupor by the collapsing boy, he lunged towards Nico, catching him before he hit the ground._

_"Cupid! What did you DO?!" Jason demanded, angry tears falling from his eyes._

You refused to tell the truth, so I forced it upon him. Many memories were in that arrow. Would you like to see them?

_Before Jason could answer, he was whisked away._

_Jason watched as he sat on the mast, unhappily watching Percy and Nico on the deck below. Suddenly Jason was crying, Nico holding him in his room. Then there was Jason, watching Nico and Percy lovingly look at each other from across the dining pavilion._

_Next, Jason was kissing Nico. Finally, Jason was promising Nico that the 'Mysterious Kisser' would never bother him again._

_Jason was suddenly brought back to the present, cradling Nico's head in his lap._

_"Nico...I...I'm sorry." The tears poured down his face faster now. "I'm so sorry, Nico. I should have just-"_

_"Shut up, Grace." Nico said softly, as if it hurt to talk. "I'm sorry. I should have known. I was an idiot."_

_Before Jason could say anything, Nico's breath hitched in his throat. His eyes closed._

_"NO! NICO!" Jason shouted. "Nico, no, you- you have to- you have to live, you can't die, NICO!" _

_"Jason." Nico said again. His voice was much softer now. "I can feel my own life force draining away. It's weird." He gave a small chuckle. "It's like when you have two phones. You talk into one and hear your voice in the other one."_

_Jason glanced around. "Cupid!" He called desparetly. "Can't you fix this?"_

The memories are slowly breaking his heart, _Cupid explained, _I could fix it, for a price.

_"What price?" Jason demanded. He felt Nico's breathing become slower. "I'll do anything!"_

I'll fix his heart. Reverse his memories of this happening. But you have to tell him the truth yourself. Within a week. If not, he'll die of heartbreak.

_"Fine! I'll do it!" Jason shouted._

_There was a blinding white light, and Jason woke up in his bed._

* * *

><p>Jason glanced around his cabin, confused. <em>What just happened? <em>

He was pretty sure it was a dream. But his heart was racing, and he was drenched in sweat. He frantically felt around the bed until he felt Nico. _He must have fallen asleep here when I was comforting him, _Jason thought. He pulled the sleeping boy as close as possible, not caring if he woke him. He was so close to losing him. Even if it was just a dream, the prospect of losing Nico forever horrified him.

"Mmm...Jason..." Nico muttered as he stirred. His eyes slowly opened.

"Shh...it's fine. I got scared. Go back asleep." Jason consoled.

Instead of listening, Nico sat up, yawning. "Nightmare?"

Jason nodded. "The worse."

Nico grimaced. "Want to talk about it?"

Jason hesitated. He wasn't entirely sure if he could explain it without revealing his crush.

"It helps." Nico said softly. Jason looked over at Nico. "Talking about it, I mean. It helps. When I had nightmares, I talked to Bianca. She helped me." Nico suddenly fell silent, looking at the floor.

Jason took a deep breath. "It...it was Cupid. You and me. And...Cupid tried to make me admit something. I..." He glanced at the ceiling before continuing. "I refused. You know, I was too scared of what you would think. I wasn't brave, like you were. I wasn't brave enough, so Cupid..." He shut his eyes tightly.

"He shot you, didn't he?" Nico whispered.

"No!" Jason exclaimed, his eyes opening quickly, "He shot you! He...he shot you with an arrow and you died because of me! Because I wasn't brave enough! You _died _in my arms because I was afraid! You died _because of me, Nico!_"

Nico was taken aback by Jason's sudden outburst. His eyes were wide, and he resembled a scared little kid.

"Jason...I..." Nico's started. His voice was soft and cautious, as if he were afraid of making Jason even more upset. "I didn't know you really...cared enough about me to be upset if I died. I mean,I can see you being mildly upset for a day or two, but...to have nightmares? Do you really consider me that close of a friend?"

Jason's eyes went back to there normal size during Nico's speech, and his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"Oh, Nico..." He said, "I..come here." He suddenly enveloped Nico in a big hug. "Of course I do. You're one of my best friends, Nico. I'm so sorry I shouted, I just...I don't want to lose you. You...you mean more to me than you could ever know."

Nico's only reply was a soft "Okay."

"C'mon, Nico." Jason said, "Let's go back to sleep."

"Okay." Nico repeated. Jason settled down under the covers, and was about to fall asleep when a figure suddenly latched onto him from behind in a hug.

"I promise I'll be here in the morning, Jason. It'll be a lot harder than that to get rid of me."

Jason smiled, turning around. He hugged Nico back, and the two fell asleep, each silently reassuring the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just wanted to say, thank you for 39 reviews! AAHH! This is ama-Zhang! Let's get it to 50? ;)**

**ALSO- This is my main priority. I won't do any other stories until this is finished.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks. Three weeks since The Kiss, since he comforted Nico, since the nightmare. And in those three weeks, he had hoped something would change between them.<p>

Of course, he never really got his way, did he?

He still hung out with Nico, of course. Nothing changed.

He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

He would have like things to change for the better, but at least they didn't change for the worst. They were still friends. They still did things together, such as training.

_Cling!_

The sharp, metallic noise of metal hitting metal rang throughout the arena. Nico held his Stygian iron sword against Jason's imperial gold one for a few moments before twisting his body. In one elegant move, Nico's sword slid down towards Jason's hands, and Jason barely had time to process it was happening. When the blade was an inch from his hands, he quickly twisted his arms so Nico's blade passed harmlessly between his arms.

Nico, a small smirk on his face, turned again, facing Jason. Jason glanced at his opponent's face, and almost immediately wished he hadn't.

He looked at the smirk Nico wore, his cheeks that were free from sweat, but were tinged red from the exercise. Nico's shaggy black hair fell in front of his eyes, somehow not obsuring his view. Through the black T-shirt Nico was wearing, his muscles were visible. He was also wearing some black jeans that, as Jason was pleased to notice, were pretty tight. His gaze traveled up to his dark eyes, that were black when he was angry, but dark, chocolate brown when he was having fun, as they were now.

As Jason got lost in the chocolate colored oceans that were Nico's eyes, Nico brought the butt of his sword down on his head.

_Crack!_

Jason gave a strangled cry of surprise and collapsed, his hand going towards the back of his head.

"Oh my gods!" Nico exclaimed, his eyes wide. "I...I thought you were paying attention, I'm sorry!"

Jason moved his hand from his head and wasn't very surprised to see a dark, sticky substance on his skin.

"You're bleeding." Nico muttered, having regained his composure, and becoming the stoic person he had been before.

"Yeah..." Jason said, still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, here." Nico said suddenly, reaching his hand towards Jason, as to help him up. Jason gratefully grabbed his hand.

_Zap!_

"Ow!" Nico exclaimed, pulling his hand away quickly. As he examined his hand, Jason scrambled up, saying apologies after apologies.

"Sorry, Nico! Oh gods, I'm sorry, I don't know why-"

"It's fine." Nico waved it off.

"No, you aren't hurt, are you? Oh gods, I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, Grace." Nico said.

Jason froze.

The memory of Nico dying in his dream replayed itself over and over again as Nico said those exact words.

_"Shut up, Grace." Nico said softly, as if it hurt to talk._

"NO!" Jason instinctively shouted. He was vaguely aware of his heartbeat speeding up, and he noticed himself falling to his knees.

"Whoa, Jason!" Nico's voice came. "Get up! What's wrong?"

Jason numbly shook his head. His vision was getting blurry. He was nauseous.

The memories are slowly breaking his heart, _Cupid explained, _I could fix it, for a price.

_"What price?" Jason demanded. He felt Nico's breathing become slower. "I'll do anything!"_

I'll fix his heart. Reverse his memories of this happening. But you have to tell him the truth yourself. Within a week. If not, he'll die of heartbreak.

_"Fine! I'll do it!" Jason shouted._

Jason could just barely make out Nico's voice shouting for a 'medically inclined' child of Apollo. Then Nico was shaking him again.

"Jason? Can you hear me? What's wrong? Was it me? _Jason!_"

Jason managed to open his eyes for a few seconds. He caught a glimpse of Nico's eyes, which were no longer chocolate colred. Now they were grayish, with speckles of black. _His eyes when he's scared, _Jason noted. The last thing Jason saw was Nico's scared eyes.

Then there was blackness, and all Jason heard was Cupid's sinister laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason woke up with a bright light shining in his face.

Groaning, he shut his eyes tightly, rolling away from the source of the light that must be pure evil for blinding him so.

"Sorry." An unfamiliar voice said, "I should probably turn myself down." Jason didn't understand what he meant by 'himself', but decided not to question it. He rolled back into his original position. Laying on his arm hurt. _I wonder if I somehow hit it? _A few moments later, Jason was commanded to open his eyes again.

So he did just that.

When he reopened his eyes, he saw a figure standing next to his bed. The figure had sandy blonde hair, a bright smile, and even Jason had to admit- he was _hot. _

"The name's Apollo." The man introduced himself, his tone casual and light. "The god of the sun, music, blah blah blah. OH!" The man- _No, Apollo,-_Said suddenly, as if forgetting something. "I am also the best haiku writer ever."

There was a familiar snort from Jason's left. He turned, deciding to deal with his arm, if only for the sake of seeing this person.

Nico di Angelo smirked slightly, shaking his head. "No you're not. I remember the one from when I was ten."

Apollo and Nico continued to talk, but Jason stopped listening. He took in the younger(?) boy's appearence with a slight wave of guilt.

Nico was involuntarily drawing all of the shadows in the room towards him. All of the flowers in the room- which he assumed his friends brought- had wilted and died, the petals falling on the table.

Nico himself had shadows under his eyes deeper than usual. His hair seemed somehow messier that usual, too. And he seemed smaller, as if he hadn't been eating.

_Is this because of me? _Jason figured it wasn't, but what else could it be?

"-but you remembered it! Which makes it true poetry. It's easy to remember."

"That's not what makes good poetry at all!"

Jason had a lot of questions pertaining to his...'condition.' However, the only two people he could ask were arguing...over poetry.

_"I argue about the most stupid things when I'm stressed." _Nico had once said.

Well. That made sense. Jason decided he needed their attention.

He cleared his throat.

"While this is quite the riveting conversation you guys have going on here, can someone explain..._this?"_ He asked, gesturing at his own body. Nico blushed slightly, muttering an apology.

Jason noticed his eyes were still the gray color, with speckles of black.

"Well, I have a guess, but I'll need you to clear up some things so I can be sure." Apollo said. He turned towards Nico before gesturing to the door. "If you could just step out a moment, Nico."

Nico seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry, Nico." Jason managed encouringly. "I'll be fine." He offered a grin. "I promise I won't die."

Nico gave a small grimace as an answer, but slowly left anyway. Once he was gone, Apollo waved his hand, and the door shut with a loud thud. Then he turned towards Jason and winked.

"It adds dramatic effect." Apollo stated. Suddenly a small stool on wheels appeared. Apollo sat on it, rolling closer towards Jason's bed.

"So...what's wrong with me that you made Nico leave?" Jason asked.

"I'll get to that later. First- tell me what you last remember."

Jason shuddered slightly.

The nightmare.

He didn't want to, but he recounted the nightmare anyway. Apollo was, surprisingly, a good listener. He would make little noises of understanding sometimes (It showed he was paying attention) but other than that, he stayed silent.

Once Jason was finished, Apollo frowned.

"Cupid. He needs to leave the love to his mother." Apollo's demeanor changed slightly, from serious to curious **(Rhymes** **XD).**"I'm going to try something. Don't freak out, okay? It won't hurt."

Jason gave a small nod. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever might happen. Apollo's fingertips were on Jason's forehead, and suddenly, his head felt heavier. Like, more crowded. _He's inside my head . _Jason realized. A few moments later, Apollo pulled away.

Jason's eyes opened.

"Good news and bad news." Apollo said. "What do you want to hear first?"

"Uh...good news?" Jason tried.

"Alright." Apollo agreed. "Good news- The dream is actually just that- a dream. You can ignore it. Nico has no idea you want his di...Angelo." Apollo smiled cockily, as if he had made the world's best pun, and Jason blushed furiously. "But the bad news is that it will happen." Apollo continued. "Unless you can change it."

Jason's was suddenly thrown for a loop. His heart stopped (Figuratively).

"What do I do?" Jason asked, determination setting in.

"Go on a quest. Find Cupid." Apollo said. "That's all I can say. The rest will play itself out. I'll write a prophecy and send it later."

He looked at Jason with a glint in his eye.

"You, Nico, and Percy have some packing to do."


	10. Chapter 10

Jason stared at Apollo with what he assumed was a dumbfounded expression.

"You want us to take _Percy _with us?" He asked. "Why?"

Apollo gave a small smile. "I don't like looking into the future. I'm awesome enough to, but it kind of takes away the fun of finding out what happens," He began, "But I can say that Perseus will have a big role in this quest. It's going to be the most important quest the three of you ever go on."

Memories of the war with Gaea flashed through Jason's mind. _What could be more important than that,_ he wondered, _and what does Percy have to do with it? _

He glanced out the window. He saw Nico, talking to Percy. Nico was using a lot of hand gestures as he spoke. According to Hazel a few weeks ago, Nico used hand motions when he talked in Italian. He only spoke his native language when he was upset.

The look on Percy's face told Jason that the son of Poseidon had no idea what his boyfriend was saying. Yet he still nodded and tried to look interested.

His gaze returned to Apollo.

"Alright." He said, his voice thick with emotion. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Jason closed his bag with a pull of the strings as he ran through the plan in his head again.<p>

Since Cupid was at Croatia (Last they saw), that's their destination. They would make several stops on the way, and because of Apollo's request for Jason to "at least get some rest", they would stay in a hotel Apollo would set up for them.

They would stay there for a week while Jason rested, then they would continue towards Croatia. Nico would shadow travel them sometimes. Sometimes they would take Tempest and Blackjack. Sometimes, even mortal transportation.

Jason was surprised to find that Nico was actually, in a sense, 'loaded' with mortal money.

"It helps when your dad's other side is a god of wealth." He had said, a blush on his face.

Then, they would get to Croatia and make a plan from there.

Jason glanced out the window and almost groaned.

Percy and Nico were walking past his cabin, laughing and joking witheach other. Nico grinned, and stopped moving. Percy, whom looked slightly confused, also stopped. All confusion was lost, however, when Nico stood on his tiptoes and pecked Percy on the lips.

Percy smiled before cupping Nico's face in his hands and deepening the kiss.

Now, Jason did groan. He made a desicion to avoid windows; everytime he looked out of one, it seemed, he saw something he didn't want to see.

Unfortunately, that would last for the whole quest. At camp, there was usually always something to distract Jason. On this quest, however, he would have little to no distractions. It would be almost unbearable.

With a sigh, Jason heaved the bag over his shoulder.

Walking into the sunlight, Jason had a moment of serenity. The air was warm, but a cool breeze would blow through every once in a while. It was quiet, and still.

Then he saw Percy and Nico again.

He cleared his throat, and the two looked over at him. Nico smiled and beckoned him over, so he went, trying to avoid looking annoyed.

"We're going to shadowtravel to the hotel." Nico said. "It's a long-ish trip, with two other people, so I'll probably crash once I get there." He looked over at his boyfriend. "It would be great if you could catch me."

Percy grinned. "Duh." Was his only response.

Jason cleared his throat again before speaking.

"So, let's go then, shall we?"

Nico smirked at his mocking tone when he said 'Shall we?'

It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Nico grabbed Percy and Jason's hands, and the touch sent a shiver down his spine.

"Here we go." Nico said in his amazing voice.

Then the shadows engulfed them, and they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like the way I did this chapter, but hopefully you guys do. PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOA. YOU GUYS. 61 REVIEWS? WHOO-HOO! I don't know WHOSE good writing brought these reviews, because I sure didn't post any!**

**Silliness aside, I am VERY GLAD for each and every review. AND TO CELEBRATE my 61 REVIEWS, I shall be having a lot of...er...threesome AND Jasico AND Percico moments in the upcoming chapters.  
><strong>

***********ALSO********** Follow my Tumblr and send me prompts!: Rebel-against-the-plaid-skirt**

* * *

><p>As soon as they landed in the expensive hotel room, Nico stumbled, falling to his knees.<p>

Luckily, Jason and Percy were quick, catching Nico before he continued to his face.

"See?" Percy said with a smirk, "I told you I would catch you."

"My hero." Was Nico's sarcastic remark, but he was smiling as he said it. Percy leaned over, pressing a kiss to Nico's forehead.

Jason looked away to check the room.

It was a big room, with cream-colored walls. The plush carpet was burgundy. There was an armorer with a large T.V., a kitchen (With stove, fridge, etc.) and a door that, Jason assumed, led to the bathroom. There was also a dresser and a closet.

And a large, comfortable looking bed in the middle of the room.

To be more specific, ONE large bed.

"Um...where are the other beds?" Jason questioned. He glanced back at Percy and Nico, Percy trying to help his boyfriend stand. Once Nico could stand without falling over, he inspected the room.

"Not sure." He said. He walked over to the dresser, where a note was sitting. Jason mentally smacked himself for not noticing the paper, but also admired Nico for finding it.

He had a feeling he could admire Nico for doing anything.

"'Dear Demigods,'" Nico read, "'I hope you enjoy your room. Apollo made arrangements for you to each have your rooms, but I tweaked them a bit. You three are now sharing the honeymoon suite. Enjoy!'"

While reading, Nico's face had morphed from confusion to anger, and by the end of the note, he was reading through gritted teeth. Nico crumpled up the paper and threw it, a yell coming from his throat. Jason uncrumpled the paper, checking the signature. In curly handwriting and ink that resembled blood, was -Cupid.

"So he knows we're coming." Percy said.

"Obviously." Jason said, anger bubbling up inside of him, "It would be stupid for us not to."

"So...what do we do?" Percy asked, "If he knows we're coming, we lose the element of surprise. And, um, o we all three share a bed?"

Nico, who had been silent since reading the message, spoke up.

"I don't see why not. It's obviously not a problem for you and I, and it's not like Jason is going to try anything. He has Piper."

Jason's heart constricted.

"Yeah." Jason managed, "I wouldn't want to get Percy on my bad side." He joked.

Jason watched as Nico started examining the room. After a few moments, he sighed.

"I'm going to the store." He said. "Need anything?"

"Why are you going to the store?" Percy asked.

"We have a kitchen. We should use it." Nico said. "Bianca...she taught me how to cook. I, uh, got my mother's talents?" The way he ended it was like a question- as if he didn't know for sure. Jason could see why he would assume it was his mother's talents (Hades didn't seem like the cooking type), but there really was no way to know.

"Do you want me to go to the store with you?" Percy asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Nico said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I just, uh...need to be alone."

Before either of the other demigods could say anything, the shadows suddenly leaped forward, engulfing Nico, and a second later, when the shadows retracted, Nico was gone.

The silence that filled the hotel room was almost unbearable. Jason felt like it was suffocating him, but there wasn't anything he could do. He didn't know what he could say.

"So..." It ws Percy who broke the stifling silence. "Why is Cupid messing with your head?"

"Hades if I know." Jason exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "I mean, I had an encounter with him once, but I don't know what that could have to do with it. It was about Nico when we went."

"Nico?" Percy questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. You were in Tartarus for that part." Jason said, slightly embarrassed he had forgotten.

So he told Percy the story of Croatia, and how he had kept Nico's secret since then. How he had comforted Nico when he was breaking down.

He told him everything, save for his crush on Nico.

"So...you knew. Before anyone else." Percy said.

"Yeah." Was all Jason could manage.

"And you helped him." Percy continued.

Again, all Jason could say was a simple "Yeah."

"Thanks." Percy said. Then the son of Poseidon walked over to the bed, sitting down. The room was silent again, but this time, it was a nice, comfortable silence.

~X~

Nico returned half an hour later, grocery bags in hand. He walked over to the little kitchen area, dumping them on the counter. Jason and Percy both jumped up, wanting to help Nico pick them up. Jason began looking through the bags.

Bread. (Whole wheat, because Nico could be healthy sometimes.)  
>Milk<br>Eggs  
>Four cans of tomato sauce<br>One can of tomato paste  
>A can of diced, roasted, garlic tomatoes<br>A pack of coffee  
>Two bags of chips<br>A packet of bacon  
>A pack of ground meat<br>Hamburger buns  
>Various spices and condiments<br>A box of macaroni  
>A twelve pack of Coke<br>A box of angel hair pasta  
>Two biggish bottles of blue food coloring<p>

"So, I'm guessing spaghetti tonight?" Jason asked.

Nico blushed slightly, nodding. "I can cook anything, and I know it's cliché, but it's my favorite. You don't mind, do you?"

Jason shook his head. "Nah. It's cool. Spaghetti is great."

Percy made a noise of consent as Nico started picking up the groceries.

"I've never had your cooking." Percy said.

"Yeah," Jason said, "I didn't even know you could cook."

Nico blushed, which Jason found adorable. "Yeah, well...I don't really make a big deal out of it."

~X~

As it turned out, Nico should have made a big deal out of it.

He was a _ great cook. _his spaghetti and meatballs were Italian perfection (despite the blue noodles), and Jason and Percy were both too busy stuffing their faces to talk about any plans at all. it almost became a challenge between the two older boys as to who could eat the most. Jason lost, only eating four, while Percy claimed a victorious sixth plate as the last of the Meal.

Jason was actually surprised to see Nico eat two whole plates. When he said spaghetti was his favorite, he wasn't kidding.

"Sho." Percy eventually said through a mouth of spaghetti. He swallowed. "What's the plan?"

Jason grimaced. He hadn't wanted to discuss the plan. Not now, not ever. He had dreaded it all day.

Unfortunately, it appeared Nico thought otherwise.

"The old plan is obviously no longer going to work." He said, "So we need to make a new one. We still need to get to Cupid, and last time we saw him was in Croatia, but he may have moved."

Jason nodded solemnly. "so, right now, we're...uh...Nico?"

Nico gave a small sigh. "We're close to Croatia. Maybe three cities away?" He looked slightly embarrassed as he continued. "I...I didn't want to land in Croatia straight away. I mean...I just, I know this is a quest, and we're going there tomorrow, which is fine, but...I wanted just, like, a normal night for once." He looked down at the table.

"Nico, that's perfectly fine. We needed a night of rest, anyway." Jason said.

"Yeah, Neeks, I totally see where you're coming from." Percy stood, stretching. "And speaking off a night of rest, I'm going to bed."

"I think we all need to." Jason said. "We need sleep."

~X~

Jason's brain didn't get the memo about sleep.

He was laying in the bed next to Nico, who was next to Percy. In between the two older boys, Nico looked like a small child. It was adorable. He even made small snoring noises as when slept, which sounded adorable. And his adorable mouth was just slightly open in an adorable way.

Basically, the son of Hades was adorable.

Percy had his arms wrapped around Nico protectively as they slept. Nico clung to one of his arms, his head on his chest.

the pang he felt in his chest was not jealousy, he tried to convince himself.

After a few moments of watching Nico sleep, Percy stirred. He woke up before carefully moving Nico off of him. Getting out of the bed, Percy bent over and kissed Nico's forehead. Nico smiled in his sleep. Percy stretched and walked into the bathroom, scratching his head. The door shut, and Jason heard the sound of a lock.

Nico shivered slightly before turning towards Jason, trying to find a new source of heat. His sleeping form snuggled into Jason's chest, and the older boy pretend to sleep. After Nico had stilled, Jason looked down at him.

Nico looked vulnerable as he slept. Jason suddenly felt a strong urge to wrap his arms around the younger boy and protect him, but he didn't want Percy to see him hugging his boyfriend. So he just continued his sleeping act, enjoying the fact that Nico willingly snuggled up to him, even if it was unconsciously.

A minute o two later, the sounds of Percy washing his hands could be heard from the bathroom. Then the son of Poseidon himself walked out and climbed back into bed. Disappointingly, almost as soon as Percy got back under the blanket, Nico was snuggling up to him again.

Jason resisted the urge to sigh.

Most of his night was spent with him laying there, watching Nico snore lightly, and smiling.

Because Nico was adorable.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason must have fell asleep, and when he woke up, it was to the sounds of sizzling bacon.

_Nico._ He thought groggily. He felt the side of the bed for the younger boy, but as Jason suspected, he wasn't there (Percy was still snoring, though). _He must be cooking, _Jason realized. He tried to remember if he had any dreams, but he couldn't think of any. It didn't surprise him. He never had dreams when he slept with Nico near by, save for that one with Cupid.

"Jason, could you wake up Percy?" Nico called.

"Uh, sure." Jason said, unsure of how Nico knew he was awake without even looking.

Jason looked at Percy for a moment before gently shaking his shoulder.

"Percy, wake up." He tried. The only response he got was a snore.

He tried again, shaking more roughly.

"_Percy._ Wake _up._" After a moment, Jason sighed.

"Tell him there's food." Nico suggested from the kitchen.

"Percy...there's blue pancakes. Blue pancakes that _Nico _made."

Percy sat up, looking eager. "Seriously?"

Jason laughed while Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yes, seriously. Get in here, Kelp Head." Nico said.

Percy sat up eagerly, looking around in anticipation, making Jason laugh even harder.

"They're in here." Nico called. He tried to seem annoyed, but Jason could hear his muffled laghter.

Yeah. Jason didn't know why, but he figured ths would be a good day.

~X~

After eating, Nico was washing dishes when Percy brought up the plan again.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Percy!" Nico chided from in front the sink, "You'll hurt yourslef!"

Jason laughed as Percy rollled his eyes. "Shut up, Death Breath. Anyway, I was thinking that maybe instead of leaving today, we could stay one more night? I mean, it's like Nico said. This is...fun. Normal."

Nico turned, his eyes wide. "I...really?"

Jason nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's a great idea. We can definitely spare a day."

Nico grinned. "That's...that's awesome. Thanks."

Percy grinned back. "That's not all. We're going shopping."

Nico's grin fell.

"What?"

"Shopping. Nico, you wear the same five outfits constantly."

"I wash them!" Nico protested.

"Not the point!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't! It's my point! I get to choose what it is!"

"No you don't!"

"I do, too!"

"GUYS!" Jason interrupted. "Stop. Nico, yes, we're shopping. Now, let's go."

Nico grumbled incoherently as he turned off the water in the sink.

"...fine."

"That's better!" Percy exclaimed happily,kissing Nico's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nico mumbled, waving Percy away. "Let's just go."


End file.
